


白夜梦

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars!(Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

零似乎是在看向窗外，又似乎什么都没有在看。  
对于大多数人类而言，这应当入梦的时刻了，而零却异常的清醒，他凌空伸出了自己的手，任由冻结般的明月染黄自己的指尖和边缘，犹如火光灼烧着纸张的边沿，而那纸张的中心仍是朦胧不见底的漆黑，像是那埋葬了所有希望与真相的黑暗。  
校舍沉睡在了黑暗里头，这片梦之学园已经丢失了它的灵魂，不复当年的才情和热情，灵魂溘然死去的校舍似乎正逐渐远离着人间，和零一起慢慢地腐烂，慢慢的彻底在世人的失望中被忘却。  
这是第几次感受到自己的无力了呢？甚至于认为就此放弃也不错。  
零尊重历史的恒流，并自愿地任由它将自己带往应至之地。可是——月光似乎又将他带到了梦中，他看见了某一个夜晚的景象，某个蜷缩在自己怀中的孩子，那个身影使他相信自己沉入澈虚。梦对现实的影响使他感到那个有着落地窗的房间沉浸在温柔而澄澈的月光之中，连时间也因由混淆，变得透明。  
月光之下，将身体和灵魂交付给自己的弟弟，这是每当他快要默许着自身的腐烂时，都会望向的场景，是一场几欲忘却的昔日之梦。  
如若这梦有什么遗憾的话，便是零明知即使无法满足对方，但他还是去追求了这件事罢。

日光跟随时间的推移转变了方向，原本的树荫保护起来的一片静谧被打破，刺眼的光线使睡在其间的吸血鬼无法再放任不管，被灼日硬生生吵醒使凛月感到不快，他拖着沉重的身躯努力寻找着下一个栖息之所，既不会被人打搅，也不会被阳光打扰……  
恍惚之中凛月撞在了谁的身上。  
虽说自己总是在睡梦中被人踩到，或者被路过的人撞到，但是他还是头一次在意识算是清醒的情况下变得如此莽撞。自己已经颓然至如此了吗？  
“凛月？”  
还是说，因为那是熟悉且能够令自己安然的气息而放下了戒备呢？  
那一刹凛月仍旧维持着紧贴对方的姿势没有动弹，而在零试图伸手抚摸自己的时候，他涣散的意识拧成了结，和过往的记忆交织一起。他推开了对方的手，果断得仿佛是在避开什么秽物；双眼也难得的睁大了，里头戒备地藏着敌意和忿恨，亏了这份突然的清醒，凛月多少感到自己的双腿积蓄了点力量。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
倘若别人听到朔间零这样说话，一定会讶异朔间零竟会有这样温柔的语气，但是凛月仍旧缄口不言，他知道零能看懂自己的眼神。  
毁约的叛徒。  
他们甚至毋需沟通，零也想必听见了这句形容。在零脑际萦回着这话并想着如何收场时，凛月便默然地兀自离开了。  
事到如今，道歉或许都已经不起作用。

脚相当地沉，凛月感到自己似乎并不是靠着自我在前行，而是四周在向后滚动罢了。自己仿佛置身于昏暗的囚车之中，抑或是疲倦的深渊，过往都已经被分隔于遥远记忆。凛月听出了令他心情愉悦的时分那些所有熟悉的声音：自己突破了重重的困难被梦之咲学院录取的电话通知声，自己的能力被肯定时的那种喝彩声，还有夜幕时分某个人在床榻中和自己的亲吻与呻吟声。  
而自己不过也是被零所欺骗的信徒之一。  
发生了那样的事之后，零仍旧在学校与国外奔波，比高一时更加地忙碌，有时甚至只有短暂的一个夜晚在家中，在自己甚至尚未梦醒时就已经不知所踪。  
即便自己的约定曾经让他短暂地忘却了梦想，而神明大人也绝不会因为自己而停下脚步吧。明明已经是这样的学校了，几乎所有人都把碌碌无为当做勋章向周围人展示，把挥霍时光当做荣耀而乐此不彼。只要混到毕业，就可以得到不错的工作，哪怕明知自己已经是腐烂沼泽之中的朽物，废墟之中的落英，学生们仍旧恬不知耻地堕落着，糜烂的风气早已塞满了这个学校的每一个角落，连粉饰太平都已经不起作用。  
兄长究竟还在为什么而奔波呢？他分明是不能改变这一切的，又在为了什么而忽视了自己，忘却了自己呢？凛月没有注意到自己的脸色变得更加难看，他的内心被思想带来的痛苦和怨怼填满，以至于他再一次与某人擦身而过，他也没能注意到那个从未见过的人对自己投来的好奇的目光。  
“敬人，那个人就是朔间学长的弟弟吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

喧哗从耳际逐渐褪去，只剩下连树叶婆娑都能清晰听闻的寂静，楼道熟睡在晌午的温热中。学生会所使用的楼层好像是从教学楼中剔除的一部分，除了成员几乎没有其他学生会来使着好意拜访。毕竟，学生会只不过是学生们的奴仆，冷清是自然的。  
以往，寂静总是能平息凛月内心的不安，是一剂舒缓情绪的良药。而此刻异样的寂静却只是增加着他内心的恐慌，他的情绪变得更加糟糕，紧紧揪住手上的毯子有如在发泄。  
坦诚而言，他既不想被人察觉自己在关心朔间零，也不想眼睁睁地看着朔间零过劳而倒下。  
睡梦里，凛月无意间听到真绪和另外那个带着眼镜的学生会成员的谈话，他们提到了零最近越发衰弱的事——尽管兄长硬撑着保持清醒，然而日夜不息地劳顿使他已经在学生会室中失去意识了数次。按照那个总是眉头紧锁的眼镜男的话，几次都是在中午目睹到朔间会长发生了这样的状况。  
无所谓，就让他这样衰弱而死好了，违背约定的混蛋。  
直到这一刻，自己明明都在做此感想，可讽刺的是，寻着那有相同血缘之人的气息，这双腿还是带着自己走到了学生会的办公室。凛月心中的焦虑感无从发泄，不断粘腻地激荡着。但愿那家伙睡的昏死，这样自己就能丢下毯子走掉，凛月在心里暗暗祈祷，顺势推开了办公室的门。  
学生会长室的摆设很整齐，宽阔的会客沙发与茶几，清一色的办公陈设，为了休憩而落幕的窗帘，还有一口和周遭相比相当突兀的棺材。虽然会长室外的房间里有些意味不明，莫名昂贵的家具，但是会长室却朴素得一丝不苟，也死寂得让凛月产生了新一轮的恐慌：视线里没有零的存在。  
也许是在棺材里，他穿梭过沙发费力地单手掀开棺盖，可里头也空空如也。  
“骗人的吧……那个不懂得珍惜自己的白痴人呢？”  
伴随自己忍不住脱口而出的恼怒，会长室的门吱呀合上，门锁流畅地转了一圈。  
“除了本大爷心爱的弟弟，在这无聊透顶的学校应该也找不出第二个敢当着本大爷面叫本大爷白痴的家伙了吧。”  
零那双过于成熟的眼眸，意味不明地凝视着回头的凛月。话音落下，戾气的余韵仍旧缠绕着皮肤。  
“什么啊……混蛋兄长为什么要躲在门后面啊？”  
零感到问题过于简单似的笑了笑，慢慢地向凛月走近，那深红的双瞳美丽得深不见底，彷如能看透任何的思想，有着神明一般气质的撒旦早已明白了弟弟的来意，眼下，他成功掌握了全部的主动权。  
在凛月注意到对方可能的想法的刹那，他已经被零狠狠拽住按在了身旁的沙发上，虽然并不疼痛，但巨大的气力却吓了凛月一跳。他正想生气地怒斥对方，却因为俯视的角度能够清晰看见兄长的脸。是和自己一样，惨白如纸，毫无血色和活力的脸，只不过因为做了化妆，勉强看上去有一点生气而已。  
连把自己按在沙发上的力道，都是最后仅剩的一点体力了吧。  
……哥哥？  
“抱歉……让我抱一会汝吧。好累，凛月。  
——‘我’真的好累。”  
话中的自称变了。不是仅靠眼神就能震慑住他人的“本大爷”，也不是族人面前的“我”，是只有与自己说话时，所使用的“我”。  
光是这个简单的变化，就让凛月的脑中变得一片空白。身体似乎因为紧贴着另外一个人逐渐发烫，又似乎是因为别的什么理由。面前的昏黄转为黑夜，视线顺着这变幻的色彩走去，最终来到上一次零使用这个自称时，他们抱成一团的房间上。

所谓特别的存在，是因为从未有过，所以才名为特别。那个人天生就有着吸引着他人的魔力，领袖气质，天赋异禀，所到之处总是有信徒为之臣服。  
可是，朔间零也是人类，仅仅是特别的人类而已。  
零的吐息很紊乱，也许他的意识已经不在此处。凛月自己的外套连着带来的小毛毯一起被丢在棺材里头，马甲也被粗暴地拽了下来。但他仿佛是受了魔力蛊惑似的没有动弹，他望向对方那双同样颜色的眼睛，里头只印着自己，像是深红之海上唯一的一枚月轮。这种凝视如同野兽一般地放出红光，却也似孩童一般的纯净脆弱。  
凛月很清醒地知道零想要做的事，而他并没有选择拒绝。明明在一年前的夜晚后，因为零的屡屡毁约，他甚至不愿与他在学校说一句话。可他还是抗拒不了零这样脆弱的模样，无数地信徒有求于他，委身于他，热望于他，可这样又如何呢？零仍旧比谁都要孤独空虚，此刻他只是个抱住自己渴望和自己亲热的兄长罢了，他只希望能够从自己这里得到一点安全感，从那万人之上的深渊里脱逃，狼狈地喘一口气。  
不管谁来寻求帮助，哥哥都不会拒绝。不顾自己的摧枯拉朽，也想要对人类施以援手……真的，像个笨蛋一样。  
不，自己才是真正的笨蛋。

心口好冷。当凛月背对着零，露出光赤的股间，任由零将修长的手指塞进里头时，他不禁有了如此感触。不知哪来的润滑鲁莽地塞在自己的股间和内部，甬道因为许久未见的侵犯而倍感折磨，同时那个有些失控的家伙在自己身上胡乱地亲吻，而自己只是轻轻地反抗着，担忧着零会在衣袖无法遮挡之处留下痕迹。零的手指在内里胡乱地触摩着，使自己被时不时的捣弄折腾得失去气力，身体酸软的向沙发上倒去，只有臀部在对方的桎梏下仍旧高高翘起。  
皮带解开的声响清晰得让自己心生畏惧，凛月不愿意去看向身后的兄长，正闭着眼想象那硕大的性器如何从衣物中弹出，下体被猛然撑开的痛苦使他忍不住尖叫出声，又迅速地捂住了自己的嘴，生怕被谁听到——尽管这层楼不会再有别人了，可这毕竟是在学校。凛月尽可能地把呜咽塞在嘴里，而零完全没有在意弟弟的举动，牢牢按着弟弟的腿根，尽可能迅速地把性器推进了他身体最深处。  
“好痛……”  
那性器像是想要把自己的身体捅出一个洞似的，粗暴地整根来回地冲撞。凛月本能地伸出手臂想去推阻身后毫不留情的兄长，但手臂却被对方捉住了，狠狠地向着后方拽去，似乎这一动作能使自己与他贴得更近一样。身体被拉扯的疼痛和下身被猛烈冲撞地疼痛交织在一起，使凛月的呜咽很快带上了哭腔，眼眶也逐渐的泛红。好痛，不要，他小声啜泣地哀求着，自己总是被人照顾的那一方，要去接纳疲惫至要靠性交来发泄的兄长，果然还是太勉强了一点。  
零没有说话，凛月只能通过对方偶有变化的粗重呼吸来判断他的情绪，当自己发出示弱的叫声时，只会得到毫无逡巡地抽插，凛月只好竭力地克制着叫声，以便使自己稍微好受一些。零似乎是注意到了凛月的变化，他感到困惑似的暂时抽出了性器，稍重地拍了拍满是湿液的弟弟的臀部，突如其来的疼痛使凛月呜地叫出了声，他忍不住回头看向兄长，零上身的衬衫被汗水浸透了，胸口因为剧烈的喘气大幅度地起伏着，脸上那一撮过长的刘海因为汗水而耷拉下来，零干脆地将它挽到耳后。他的眼神和恶魔无异，其间失去了原本的神彩，只有最原始的欲望耸动着。  
即便如此，那堕落的美丽容貌仍让人看得出神。  
“呜……啊……”  
零没有给自己更多思考的时间，他将自己的身体抱到他宽大的身躯上，以正对着脸的姿势笔直地将性器再次插入，骑乘位使性器进的更深，凛月死死地掐住对方地手臂哭叫着。零对于弟弟的痛苦几乎抱着置身事外的漠然，凛月的手臂对自己的阻挠不值一提，他捉住对方的腰将企图向上抽离的弟弟狠狠地往下方自己性器的方向撞去，使凛月被折磨得几乎发不出声音。身体被硕大性器捅开使他几乎全身痉挛，快感比起疼痛根本不值一提，而即便如此，自己的那一部位仍然诚实地有了反应，在两人肉体淫靡的声响间逐渐挺立并渗出泊泊液体。  
好冷，好无力，没有办法反抗。原本这一时间凛月就应该沉在睡梦之中，零过于粗暴的性事使他完全被欺负成一只任由其摆弄的小猫。侵犯自己的的器官顶弄到敏感点使他在昏沉中忍不住打了哆嗦，好痛，不要碰那里，他用低不可闻的声音求着兄长。话毕他便深深后悔了，显然这句话势必起到完全相反的作用，零甚至于开始越发狠厉地戳弄那一点，剧痛中热烫感顺着快被摇散的四肢灌满了全身，凛月头一次见到自己的身体这样发红，而他已经没有气力去多想，只能死死闭着眼等待某个临界点到来。  
高潮使自己的穴肉痉挛般得缩紧，零觉察到甬道的变化后便握住了弟弟的性器，最后一次猛力撞向敏感点使凛月发出了虚弱的叫声，悉数射在了零的手中与衬衫上。高潮后他本能地靠向兄长，乳头和性器蹭着零湿漉漉的衬衫，在上下晃动中使凛月敏感得有些羞耻。而零终于也有了射出的意思，他急不可耐地亲吻着弟弟，数下抽动中，将精液悉数射在了凛月的身体里。  
还是好冷，凛月知道自己下体被灌满了粘稠的热液，可仍旧认为自己冰冷如在海底。零射干净后筋疲力尽地喘着气，抱着自己彻底倒在沙发上。分明是温热的胸膛与呼吸，脑海中却恍惚看到冷水没过了自己的全身，把自己埋葬在深处。  
似乎是曾见过的月下之海，海水和空气一同冻结了。而身旁仿佛有谁抽动了四肢，试图去跨越朔间一族所忌讳的海潮，以抵达俄刻阿诺斯一般的决心坚定地出海，把自己远远地抛弃在了潮水之中。  
那究竟是梦还是真实的某人？凛月试图逃离海潮的喧嚣，向那冉冉光辉的背影走去，可他只能在黑暗中徒劳地睁大眼睛——他竟被那凝聚的光刺得看不见了人影。


	3. Chapter 3

“好久不见，朔间凛月君。”  
某个雨丝稠密的下午，凛月拖着疲软的双腿很不巧遇到了天祥院英智。对方还是老样子，声音虚弱而不软弱，长了张人畜无害，美得让一般人瞬时放下戒备的脸，凛月却隔得老远就已经嗅到对方身上的杀意与血腥味。  
“真烦人，难得遇到比我兄长还要让我讨厌的人啊。”  
正因早已看透对方的面具，凛月的话语冰冷似针。  
“哈哈，我也是难得遇到敢对我的脸动手的人。”  
英智一点也不惧怕凛月的双眼，他不仅冷静还流露了几分笑容，话语还提醒了凛月，这样的人可不好对付，并且，最好不要再对天祥院家的贵公子有什么动粗的念头。  
第一次糟糕透顶的见面为他们水火不容的关系奠定了相当的基础。当时天祥院当着所有其他队伍成员的面狠狠地羞辱了自己一番，而自己也好好地回敬了他一拳。说什么我们很像……明明只是个口无遮拦的大少爷而已，凛月暗暗地不快道。  
英智倒饶有兴趣地打量了一番凛月，比起恨自己的敌人，他十分乐意从自己敌人身上找到一点能够榨取价值的东西。若要说朔间凛月为什么要特地绕远路的话，恐怕是想掩饰自己这副狼狈虚弱的模样。虽然不知道其间的原因，但预感告诉英智，也许能从中套到什么自己想要的东西。  
“朔间凛月君，你看上去不太舒服呢？要我带你去保健室吗？多亏了我，现在保健室的器材用具很齐全先进哦。”  
“不要叫我的全名。”凛月不管这项提议的接受与否，先似调试音准一样要紧的纠正对方对自己的称呼——他越发憎恶被提到自己的姓氏，尤其在天祥院英智明显带了讽刺的情况下。顺带一提，拜同姓的某人所赐，自己此刻甚至没法走路的双腿上全是性事后留下的伤痕。  
他没有想到自己竟然会和零发展成这如此失控的事态。头一次零在办公室发泄完后，两人昏沉地抱在一起睡了许久，零清醒以后先是冻结了表情，随即十分自责地道了歉。自己没有对这份歉意表态，麻木地任由零忙碌地料理事后的一切。因为过度地放纵，凛月疼痛的无法下地行走，零只好寻到无人的时间将他送回到家。  
可即便如此，他还是再一次地和零发生了关系。哪怕自己起初如何地挣扎和逃逸，而最终他还是莫名其妙地愿意在那间的办公室与对方赤诚相对。坦诚而言。自己对朔间零那张美得人忘情的脸完全免疫，对他蛊惑人心的发言也无动于衷，抑且不论是毫无温柔可言的性事，还是对方令人发指的性需求，自己本都可以恼怒地拒绝才对。  
终究，凛月以黯淡冰冷的心境和零交媾了，而零这一次迅速地恢复回学生会长的状态，他即便对沙发上脏兮兮的弟弟感到惘然和歉疚，仍旧最快速度清洗干净了他的身体，将自己留在会长室的另外一件校服外套披在了他身上，把弟弟抱到了角落的棺材里头。还有事情要去处理，汝先睡一会，我很快回来，抱歉。短暂的安抚和落在弟弟额头上的亲吻一样敷衍，几乎连缓和关系的作用都起不到。  
——对零来说，自己永远只是和他泅渡的海水一样，只能是被抛却在身后的一部分吧。  
过久的思忖使凛月差些躲闪不开天祥院想要扶他肩膀的手，他利索地退到一边，眼神戒备地盯着英智，如同一只竖起尾巴的猫。  
“抱歉，说了好多让你不舒服的话，不过，凛月君的状态好像真的很差，忍不住想要关心一下你呢。”  
“不需要你这样的人的关心……”  
凛月的心情很是烦乱，正想干脆的打断，可此时自己因为做爱而疲惫的大脑终于运作了起来，让他适时地闭了口。  
没记错的话，这家伙和学生会的四眼仔关系应该不错，他之所以会对自己产生兴趣，原因恐怕在于兄长。从头到尾，天祥院英智从没把自己当做完整的人来看待，不过是为了揭开兄长面纱的工具罢了。  
既然如此……凛月眨了眨红眸，双眼有如黑暗里点燃的血色烛火。自己正发愁浑身是伤不知如何回家交待，且从早上就未曾进食，饿的不得不爬出棺材想避人耳目地买些食物。眼前这位倒是可以完美地解决所有问题，只要给他虚假的情报让他信以为真即可。  
于是朔间凛月开口，以他拿手的胡诌谎言完美地诓骗住了天祥院。他看破了天祥院满是小心思的双眼，看破了他温柔背后的深渊。他终于在此刻意识到他们真的很像——不在于他们都是计算着如何啃噬对方的野兽，不在于那份与孤独本身的死斗，而是他们都为了自己虚妄的执念，心甘情愿地被骗到差点一无所有。


	4. Chapter 4

在破碎的海水之中，凛月发觉自己终于捉到了那个人的手。  
梦境里的寒冷极其逼真，寒冷顺着浸没双膝的海水灌透自己的全身，他被冷得有些想要流泪。可仍旧死死地抓住那人的手臂，手指如死尸一般僵直的凝固着动作。  
好奇怪，自己居然有想要挽留的人吗？朔间凛月打从一出生，就是被软禁在病床和黑暗之中的怪物而已。倘若说熄灭，那也曾经有所点燃过，而自己的生命面对的，是幽暗可怕的永恒死亡。  
因为早产和家族的遗传病，儿时自己一年中的大部分时间都躺在家族那座昏暗的古堡里，虚弱的身体不允许远行，连短暂的出门游玩也是奢望。白昼的日光对于人类来说，是明媚而愉快的，可它只是吸血鬼们的夜晚。朔间凛月只能将沉厚的窗帘浅浅拉开一条缝，幻想自己在那个光明的世界里起舞。  
这永远无法实现，只能是一场梦而已，可是，为什么这沉黑的无梦之眠里，被人撕开了一线光明呢？  
我会永远和凛月在一起的。  
那光清晰，却遥远。  
我们约定好了哦。  
那光灿烂，但寒冷无比。  
它是那样理所当然地笑着，把自己拽出了寂灭的黑暗。试图带自己一起前去白昼的世界里，自己没有容身之处，甚至根本不该存在的白昼世界——

月光无声地漏在自己凌空伸出的手指上。凛月惘然地眨了眨眼，他感到一阵方才睡醒时才有的晕头转向，灯火阑珊的深夜，晦暗不明的氛围，他想自己多半又在学生会长室里头睡了过去。  
睡眠不足使他的心情极为烦躁，这两周他几乎没有回家过，而学校中能够舒适休憩的地方也少得可怜，最终，他讽刺的发现和零行着隐秘之事的房间竟最能让自己安然睡去。零的忙碌使这间办公室常年处于无人的状态，而自己也很轻易地拿到了它的钥匙。  
不对劲。凛月感到浑身升起了一股莫名的燥热，贴身的衬衫甚至已经被冷汗浸透，而关键并不在此，他发觉自己的下身竟挺立了。  
虽然不想承认，但多半是因为梦到了那个混蛋的缘故吧。凛月牙齿打着颤，不知自己到底是为什么而这样恼怒，但因为兄长而勃起的事实让他很是烦躁。他默然地褪下了自己的裤子，打算尽快地解决。性器无辜地贴着腹部，希望得到抚慰，凛月仍旧不喜欢自渎，手即将要碰到这热烫的器官时，他还是缩了回去。  
至少，自己不想看到它。正如此想着，凛月看见了茶几上零落下的蓝色领带。沉默了片刻，凛月支起身将那块领带拾起。  
昂贵的价格使布料的质感出奇地丝滑柔顺，月华印在这深蓝上有如顺水而流，充满了从迢遥的天庭降临的荣光，不过无论如何，它现在只是自己为了不得不完成的讨厌行为，而遮上的一层体面缄默的幕布而已。顺滑的布料盖在了自己的性器上，手指从阴囊开始，慢慢地向上套弄。柔滑的感触的确使自己心痒难耐，凛月逐渐加快了速度，丝软布料里的性器逐渐地发烫，顶端也点点滴滴地渗出了一些液体，濡湿了领带，可凛月仍没有感到自己有想要泄出的意思。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，意识到自己的神色多半很悲哀，短暂的思忖之后他解开了自己的衬衫纽扣，腾出一只手开始揉弄自己的乳首，月色下它们像一对玫瑰花蕾，抑且在被冰冷手指磨蹭的快意里，逐渐地挺立了出来。配合着另外一只手在下体的动作，身体终于有了点温度，呼吸也不自觉地越发急促。  
直到这一刻，自己才彻底洞察了人的本性是多么的矛盾，打从一开始，他就是在幻想着这是兄长在帮自己抚慰。想着兄长冰冷的手指从囊袋到性器的根部，再刮蹭着粉嫩的分身到顶端，摩挲着滴出液体的小洞，同时又在他的身体上落下蜻蜓点水般的吻。凛月感到自己的身体变得不再属于他的灵魂，他的灵魂只是遥遥地注视着这一切，无感于身体的苦楚，也没有投入幻想的慰藉。  
“呜……”  
不知过去了多久，领带几乎被体液完全浸透了，湿漉漉地缠在自己的性器上，而手的速度也越发的迅疾起来，性器饱胀而坚硬，在自己稍稍地拨弄了一下小孔后，终于颤了颤射了出来。凛月痛苦地喘着气，自渎对他来说仍旧是这样折磨，可他也只能在阒无一人的房间中这样费力地独自完成。  
那个把擅自把自己带到光明里，又轻易把自己抛下的混蛋。这已经是自己不知道第几次地打心底憎恨着零——让自己极度痛苦和憎恨，却又只能靠着幻想和他交合才能得以释放。对零来说，他还有更重要的步途要前去，而情爱显然不在其中。零的感情生活只不过是一种消遣，纯粹的梦幻泡影罢了，只有在他所爱的舞台上，才有真实的生命可言。  
啊，难怪自己的灵魂会如此对这一切陌生，它早已洞悉这根本是没有结果的爱恋。抑且越是盼望，就越了解这是一场绝望的梦。凛月彻底瘫软在了沙发上，无力去拾起自己的衣物，合着肮脏的衬衫躺倒在垫子上，一点也不想动弹这具身体。  
他憎恶这身体，但这身体却尚未放弃他。  
敏锐的听觉开始运作，凛月意识到有人在逼近这沉入睡梦的房间，他下意识从沙发上弹坐起来，尽可能迅速的把裤子套上，而在自己慌乱地扣上扣子的时刻，钥匙已经在锁孔里转动了。


	5. Chapter 5

当天祥院英智进入房间时，凛月心想自己的脸色应当出奇的难看。  
为什么对方会出现在此处，为什么对方会有这个房间的钥匙……不，这些都还是无关紧要的事后问题，最重要的是，现在对方可是正巧撞见了自己最脆弱的模样。尽管勉强算是穿好了衣服，但方才发生的事恐怕不会逃过这位后辈的眼睛。  
“啊，凛月君居然在这里吗？真是吓了我一跳啊。”  
故作惊讶的演技很浮夸，十分制而言勉强打个六分，天祥院嘴角的笑容都快掩饰不住了，他显然知道自己已经决出了胜负。他没有在意凛月在黑暗中散发出杀意的眸子，也没有开灯的打算，像是要特地给对方留面子似的，只是旋开了办公桌上一盏台灯。  
“我是不是打扰到你睡觉了？真对不起，不过我只是突然心血来潮想拿一些资料，想了想大概只有朔间学长这里才会有，就从家里溜出来了~♪”  
“你到底是什么意思？”  
凛月的话语里毫无倦意，只有森冷的威慑和警惕。  
“呵呵，是被凛月君讨厌了吗。不过凛月君会睡在这里还是挺让我惊讶的，毕竟你亲口告诉我，你和朔间会长的关系可是出奇的差不是吗？”  
——是点到即止的提醒。  
天祥院英智不是什么好招惹的后辈，自己撒下诸多谎言，把对方拿来当做利用的工具被发觉也只是迟早的事。而对于天祥院而言，掌握自己和兄长实际到底是怎么样的关系，甚至根本不能算是难事。凛月猜到天祥院多半在某处设下了窃听或者监控，早在自己自渎或者苏醒之前，就已经彻底栽在了对方设下的陷阱里头。  
“还真是遗憾啊，原来凛月君是个满嘴胡话的骗子吗？”  
“这话还真是过分，非要说的话，你热心后辈的做作模样可也不输给我哦？”  
“呵呵，明明是看起来人畜无害的漂亮人偶，嘴巴仍然是一如既往地刻毒呢。”天祥院的眼里没有笑意，他踱步走到沙发前，眼神阴冷黯淡的可怕，声音也刻意地压低，“没想到你们兄弟关系竟然好到这个程度，老实说真的有些没有预料到。”  
“我不明白你在说什么。”  
“到现在也还在竭力地保护他吗？真是尽职尽责的好弟弟啊。但是……”英智双臂交叠在沙发的边沿，将脸颊埋在臂膀里，以便贴得和凛月更近，“他真的值得你这样做吗，凛月君？”  
天祥院的眼神里没有意思的怜悯或者嘲讽，那抹蓝色显得永远纯净无暇，这样纯粹的美丽更易于直击他人的内心——碰触到朔间凛月此刻岌岌可危的脆弱灵魂。  
不要被他牵着鼻子走，凛月很确定，天祥院现在不过是借着自己的把柄，想要卖人情给自己或者让自己服从于他的愿望。现在他可以轻易地毁灭掉自己，不能够去肯定他的想法。  
“过去，我曾经说过，你完全没有被爱的价值。但是现在，我为我的话道歉。凛月君，我肯定你的实力，你除去和朔间零的联系，也完全是个优秀到能令人感兴趣的人才。只是，你被那伟大光芒遮蔽了自身的光辉，而你仍对那光芒存在着幻想。”  
英智伸出手，抚摸着凛月柔软而冻结表情的脸颊。  
“那个人已经不再是你所认识的兄长，他的光芒貌似日渐强大，实际却日渐黯淡，再这样下去的话，他只会衰弱而死。你也是知道的，他无法改变这个学校的现状，因为他太温柔，也太热爱人类。”  
明明自己是如此地厌恶天祥院英智，可凛月没法说出什么反驳的话，答案很简单，因为对方现在所吐露的每一个字，都是自己内心同样晶莹的感受。  
朔间凛月所认识的，所爱的那个朔间零，从外貌到语调，甚至于内心的信念，不知何时都已经彻底地改换，只是自己逃避着事实，由英智亲口道出罢了。他被魇着了一般愣在了天祥院的面前，仿佛他正对着的是零而不是别人。他听到了只有他们二人相对时，零濒死一般的吐息，数度晦暗的眼神，那种时刻凛月甚至不能相信自己面前的人是那个只要站在人前就能够大放光彩的朔间零。  
顷刻间面前的零就崩塌碎裂了——一并迸裂的还有自己内心最后的防线。一想到那光芒终有一日会坠落，白夜会成为永夜，凛月明白，自己也注定彻底地陷入虚无。  
“想要救他吗，凛月君？”  
天祥院英智所想做的，无疑是对兄长的梦想所不利的举动，这个人比兄长可怖残忍的多……可是，如果兄长的梦想注定只会让兄长毁灭，自己为什么会如此犹疑呢？  
公无渡河，公竟渡河；堕河而死，将奈公何？梦想能给人支撑，也能带来巨大的痛苦；梦想能给人活力，也能杀死一个人。倘若那光芒不是随时都有消逝在海水之中的危险的话，为何自己的梦境会总是如此残酷的冰冷，为何自己一次都没能看清那光芒之中的人呢？  
“嘴上说的那么好听，实际上不过是想我帮你想出攻略兄者的方法吧。”  
凛月仍旧克制着声音，试图不让英智看出自己内心极大地动摇。  
“你还是一如既往地犀利啊，凛月君。不过，看起来这次你并不是很抗拒我。”  
“无所谓。反正……我最讨厌兄者了。”  
英智逆着身后的昏聩光线，划开一道如月明般苍白的微笑。  
就让自己亲身递该隐以刃，目睹该隐为何杀死亚伯。


	6. Chapter 6

纸片在指尖燃烧。  
比起使用机械来处理这些文件，零还是习惯亲手去撕毁。也许是为了效率，也许是为了借此发泄内心的无趣感，也许是为了感触消失的世界线在自己生命里最后的交集。  
即便如此，此刻对自己活着的实感仍旧很稀薄。  
无聊的难以忍受……与其说无聊，不如说是深入骨髓的乏味空虚。仿佛是对于自己不接纳自己血统的惩罚一般，这种乏味和空虚，形同出生之前就早已存在。因此，他喜欢人类，并惊喜地发现绝大多数人类也回应了自己，甚至将自己称为神明。虽说与最初的想法有些不同，但他仍以这种方式出现在了人群之中。  
而不知何时起，他期望能以自己成为独一无二的偶像为契机，联系起血族与人类的世界，使自己厌倦的封闭家族传统能得以打破，衰弱而僵死的族人们能够多少因此融入现代社会一些。  
没错，自己起初虽是因为想抛却过去而趟过河水，甚至于不顾祖辈们公无渡河的告诫，而当他如今迷失在水流中时，他才真的意识到也许自己会在海水里徜徉到永远。往昔零自信于有着不得了的天分，此刻他才恍然，这天分对于拥有他的自己而言，又是巨大的负担。它引诱着零出发，却没有给拥有他的少年归宿的方向。它使零背负了太多不属于他的希冀，却没有一份来自于零自身的自我。  
这样是错误的，必须要有所改变，也许是根源性或者决定性的东西出现了差错。那么，自己为何会选择出发呢……甚至于这一点，都已经想不起来了。  
如此感怀梦幻逝去，心绪惆怅的时刻，零似乎听见了琴声。是学校的音乐教室，这个时间几乎已经是深夜了，还有谁会留在学校呢？琴声在静夜里，恰似古韵梵声一般余音绕梁，而零听出了其间起伏不定的幽黯情绪，令人黯然神伤的孤独，和孤独之中似有若无的渴望，这是一封隐秘的邀请——弹奏者有无法亲自开口的难言之隐，但零明白只有一个人会以深夜弹琴作为讯息，来让自己发觉他的心意。  
凛月坐在在没有开灯的房间里，任凭夜晚的熹微光亮浅浅地描绘出自己优美颀长的身影，那神韵仿若梦境。他彷如一尊优雅和华美造就的石雕幻梦，也一如雕像般缺乏生机。可即便有着这样的缺憾，零仍在双眼勾勒下这精致面庞的一刹那，心灵便停止了跳动，为这静止所表示的惊异感而感到羞耻一般，脉搏反而变得更快。  
琴声戛然而止，那月下美人却没有看向零，他的目光落在远方的天际里，好似一声无言的叹息。

凛月不知道自己为什么最后还是选择了把一切全盘托出，兴许是英智的作为实在让自己无法坐视，抑或他感到自己实在没有独自背负这份黑暗所带来的代价的勇气。他选择了赌局一般的手法，倘若零今夜没有偷偷地回到学校，倘若零没有发觉他的暗示，今夜都将会如以往的任何一夜般，只是自己单纯地弹奏钢琴排遣寂寞而已。  
可零找到了自己。凛月闭上眼，不知自己想消化的究竟是背叛哪一方的罪孽。  
“这就是天祥院英智的计划吗？拿这样的东西就准备打垮本大爷的话，那让他放马过来便是了。”  
零对天祥院行为的游刃有余在凛月的预料之内，实际上，天祥院英智既然都需要让自己作为军师出谋划策的话，就已经注定了无法成为朔间零的对手。他们对于零的才华而言，不过是过目即忘的一粒尘沙。唯一能够让零落马的只能是他本人——被他本人对于人类的爱撕碎，被这爱毒死而已。  
诚然早就知道答案，而面对这样毫无改变的兄长，凛月却不知为何油然地颤抖起来。  
“你一点也不在意吗？”  
“比起这种无关紧要的事，凛月，汝才让本大爷很担心。为什么天祥院那样的人会突然离汝很近，汝不可能没感觉到对方的危险吧。而且在本大爷不在的时候，办公室也被人装上了窃听的设备，嘛，虽说刚刚已经彻底毁掉了，那家伙有没有对你做过什么不利的事……”  
“现在才要扮演一个好哥哥吗？那么，我就说了，我是自愿告诉他你的弱点的，也是自愿当了他的军师~♪只不过现在勉强有点看不下去了，才勉为其难告诉你而已。”  
关心的话语被自己以生冷的口气打断，凛月想，自己的口气应该充满了攻击性，他甚至有点期待，零为此感到愤怒或者惊愕，甚至哪怕是悲哀的神色也好，可零的表情没有丝毫的变化。像是儿时自己受了委屈而向他无故的发泄，兄长直到最后温柔的表情和安抚都未曾变化过。  
那是多么残酷的温柔。  
“是凛月的话，是不会做出那样的事的。”  
“哼，少摆出一副无所不晓的模样了，你又了解我的什么啊？”  
明明自己是在质问对方，可对方连一点为难的想法都不曾浮现，他面对自己的双眼的模样和年幼时毫无差别，依旧是那副望向天空一钩新月似的纯粹。  
“如果凛月真的那样做了，也是因为被本大爷冷落而感到委屈而已。不然，汝也不会来特地告诉本大爷了。  
抱歉，总是这样对汝疏于照料，但是‘我’是真心地爱着凛月，这份感情从来没有改变过。”  
爱？明明是一个能传递幸福的字眼，凛月却感到比以往任何时刻都要痛苦。深感无力，深感绝望的痛苦。  
是的，自己自愿地喜欢上了温柔的兄长，喜欢着他对自己一次又一次地温柔，喜欢着他拥有着独特生命的表演，甚至于连他渴望独一无二的偶像的梦想也一并喜欢。可是，正因为自己把自己的理想强加在了零身上，自己的恋慕也一并地迷失了。  
他所坚信的约定被对方毁弃，所期待的终焉也只有鲜少的回应，对兄长而言，自己到底是什么样的存在呢？  
是没有答案的问题，凛月不由得悲哀地想到。如果这本身就是无路可走的障碍，那即便他终有一日触及了那光芒，也许也只会被灼烧成灰烬。  
光芒寂灭，零精致的面容和紧蹙的眉头逐渐变得清晰。仿佛这美丽是由光淬炼而出，连一双原本犀利的红眸都像是沐浴在了这光芒里头。零伸出手抚摸弟弟的面颊，弟弟的身体冰凉如身处棺中。  
……哥哥。  
带我走出病床，答应永远陪伴我的人。  
……不，不是的。他只是个毁掉约定的叛徒。那光芒是虚伪的，早已随着自己对朔间零感情的日渐枯凋而萎靡。  
“要我说的话，你真的很烦人啊，朔间会长。”  
为了强调话语里讽刺的效果，凛月刻意拖长了尾音，他相当了解如何才能刺痛零，比起零对他造成的痛苦，这几句话恐怕不及万分之一。  
“装出一副救世主的姿态，随随便便就允诺和拯救别人，到头来，你其实根本不了解人类，也不愿着深入任何人的人生。”  
凛月慢慢拾起对方贴在自己脸上的手，动作轻盈而温柔，话语却冰冷似针。  
“你要维持自己这副伪装到什么时候啊，混蛋兄长……我都已经快要不认识你了，隐藏起真实的自己，擅自地决定去拯救他人，但是这样的人类真的值得你去拯救吗？他们又会真心地感激你这份爱吗？要是你真的从中获得了充实的话，为什么又会对我露出这样空虚的孤独？”  
握紧自己手指的至亲，毫无逡巡地剥开了自己所有的伪装。这些话语层层叠叠的在这夜晚之中回响着，唤醒了零一些古早的记忆——


	7. Chapter 7

尚为年幼的自己，对人类抱有着极大的好奇，而周遭的不少人也憧憬着自己过人的智慧与面容，自愿地前来与自己倾诉烦恼。其中有一位相当年迈的老人，在那段时间与自己交流的相当频繁。  
温柔的老者把自己当做了心仪的谈心对象，而零却隐约在他身上嗅到的死神前来的预兆，果不其然没有多久，那位老人就去世了。没有子嗣的他，连葬礼都显得冷冷清清，即便回忆起那些过往使自己相当触动，周围的人也在为这寂寞的生而唏嘘落泪，可零却没有任何要流泪的想法。  
那时他便知道，自己能够倾身向往人类，聆听人类之声，如同夏季海洋的浪潮一般，的确充满了真实的温柔感情——但是，那些交汇痕迹的脚印与水沫会被海水洗刷，被海风吹散，而无垠的大海却存在到永远，终归无法深入任何人的人生。  
温柔的背后是注定的孤独吗？怀有仁心是神圣的罪恶吗？的确，自己确实是有些特殊的存在，但自己也是人类——如果自己不是人类的话，也毫无义务去帮助人类。  
“抱歉，凛月，汝没有说错，是吾辈太过自私，冷落了汝……可即便是这样，我也有不得不去守护的东西……”  
“就为了你那份梦想吗！口口声声说自己为了予爱而站在偶像的舞台上，为了笑容而歌唱和舞蹈，实际上根本就是出于厌恶身为吸血鬼这个事实而逃离不是吗！”  
凛月鲜见的高声喊叫着——在这空荡荡的房间，质问声却如同哭泣。这声音穿透了幽暗的墙垣，一直贯穿到记忆的终焉，最终来到他们那原罪的血缘之中。  
“哼……真好啊，毕竟更像人类的你可以轻松地逃走，可我却不行。就和家族的人认为我出生你才可以恬不知耻地活下去，你根本也就只是把我当做累赘而已，即便和自己的弟弟成为恋人，也只不过是出于同情……”  
不是的。  
即便无比想要辩解，零仍然停止了自己想要解释的欲望，怔怔地面对着凛月的脸。  
公无渡河，公竟渡河。自己抱着堕河而死也不惧的信念去泅渡永夜，究竟是为了什么？  
自己快把弟弟弄哭了……那个常人看来和死尸没有区别，和族人一样有着永久冻结的生命的弟弟，却被自己气得浑身发抖，几乎要哭出来。自己甚至都无法为了朋友逝去而潸然，缺乏感情的弟弟却一次次地在自己面前流泪。  
流泪是特别的，哭泣能影响周遭，自己也深刻的明白这一点。那么，能为了某人而流泪，恰恰是说明成为了某人的特别之人。  
啊，答案明明很简单。  
即便是这样，一次次让凛月失望的自己。  
“可即便是这样，一次次让我失望和痛苦的你，明明这样的恨破坏约定的你和抛下我的你……

我却连毁掉你的梦想都做不到。”

——这句话成了最后一击。  
彻底的，击溃了朔间零得以支撑到这一刻的伪装，那些碎片碎落在了浪潮里，他是这深夜之中唯一的愚者。  
他终于想起了自己梦想的起点，他想起了自己出发的理由，也终于看见了自己黯淡已久的灵魂，和其间几度缥缈的归宿。这一切都正在他眼前，好似他一直找寻的那些远方的永恒的光。  
万千的星斗阑干之中，只有这一轮月色使他忘却了梦想。  
“……凛月。”


	8. Chapter 8

曾有一夜，弟弟病得几乎要丧命。  
幼时弟弟的身体一直差得可怖，零已经想不起那时死神是要以哪个借口来带他离去，只记得那个愁闷的黑夜，自己一直守在他的身旁。  
“哥哥……我是要死了吗？”  
凛月仿佛是已经习惯了这种疼痛，即便今晚的折磨更甚，他也觉察不到死亡已经逼近了他。他的双眸几乎连一丝光亮也没有，像被丢弃在旮旯的红色丝绒，话语也是竭力从嗓子里挤出的嘶哑声音。明明说话也会让弟弟疼痛，可是那时，他一定觉察到了自己的眼神出奇的感伤，忍不住问了哥哥吧。  
“不会的，我在这里哦，凛月。”  
“如果我死了的话……是不是再也见不到哥哥了？”  
是的，而且我也再也不能见到你了。  
可零没有说出来——他发觉这是有生以来自己第一次感受到恐惧，他是头一次感到自己的无力。死亡让他明白要随时接受依赖被抽离，希望被破灭，等待被断绝，未来被遏制的世间规则。  
零恐惧凛月的死亡，即便凛月一周有一次能下地行走都很艰难，他还是努力地坚持弹奏钢琴；即便凛月能活动的时间非常少，他还是执着地拜托自己陪他进行歌唱和弹琴的训练。哪怕虚弱得岌岌可危，他也不曾放弃过。零明白，那是因为弟弟怀有和他一样的梦想，他们的天分都注定将会成为优秀的天才，可零也在那时就已经看透了凛月深受折磨的结局。只因为他是纯血的吸血鬼，只因为他比自己更不像人类而已。  
即便如此，凛月也是他最为亲密的人。他和弟弟倾吐了无数只有二人知晓的秘密，他曾看过的那些有趣的故事，他外出时的见闻，甚至还有一些自己编出的稚嫩的歌曲。他仿佛是讲述一千零一夜的山鲁佐德，编织一页页的梦幻。只不过山鲁佐德是为了能救下其他无辜之人，而零是为了救下几乎感受不到活着的弟弟。  
他知道弟弟把他当做了唯一的依靠，而自己也是如此珍视着唯一的弟弟。  
“不会的，我会一直陪在凛月身边的。”  
零终于回答了困惑的弟弟，可他无法直视弟弟的眼睛——他不想让弟弟发觉自己的眼里有泪光，“我们约好了不是吗？我会永远陪着凛月的，所以，今晚也让我弹琴给你听吧？”  
凛月虽然不解哥哥为什么会看向天空，而不像以往一般温柔地看向自己。实际上他一点也不惧怕死亡，想到死后自己再也不会有蛹蛆折磨般的病痛，他甚至感到一阵轻松。更重要的是，他是如此信赖零，因为零承诺过会永远留在他身边，所以自己一定不会死去，否则，零就不能完成他的诺言了。  
即便手指发颤，即便明明因为恐惧都不敢再看向凛月，零还是强作镇定地掀开凛月病床旁的琴盖，旋律流畅的从指尖穿行而过，温热的液体也无知觉地从自己的面颊滚落而下。可因为自己当时沉浸在音乐里头，零没有觉察自己流泪了。  
神啊，求您怜悯我一次吧，不要夺走凛月。  
为某人流泪，等于成为某人的特别之人……没错，凛月是我重要的人，决不能失去的人。  
也是那个夜晚的琴声中，零朦胧地看见了这样一个世界——某人坦然地站在人群中间，随即开始歌唱。因为那人看上去是那么幸福，于是大家也纷纷开始模仿。那个人愉快地教并不熟悉歌唱的观众们找音准，如何发声。大家都沉浸于此，不论贫富或老幼，不论贵贱和善恶，在音乐女神的衣袍下，所有人都是平等的。每个人的区别都变得模糊，只是在幸福的歌唱。如若天堂有定义的话，那这就是天堂本身。  
那个人是那首美好旋律最初的音符……也就是“零”。只有从零开始，延伸这幸福的枝条，才能将万物联系起来，最终才能创造出究极的巴比伦之塔。也只有那时，不论魔物或者人类都能愉快地歌唱，露出笑容，共享难得的月色……  
如此耀眼，如此温暖……他想要创造出这样一个世界，作为那个生来就背负着诅咒的弟弟的最好的礼物。他希望能和凛月在那样的世界里找到容身之所，并非忘却伤痛，也并非忘却异质性，是在明知有缺陷的前提下，却也够舞蹈其间的白昼世界。  
这便是朔间零最初的梦想。在游荡着忧伤与无望的夜晚，却诞生出了光芒一般纯粹的梦。甚至于他本人都几乎已经遗忘了，这场昔日遥远的梦。


	9. Chapter 9

凛月尽可能激烈地在对方的怀里挣扎，像是要逃出桎梏自己的牢笼的鸟雀，可最终还是如同失去灵魂般停了下来，他早已习惯了对方与自己相似的气息，也习惯了对方虽然浅淡而稀薄的温暖，甚至于那种痛苦的性事也已经习惯了。  
结果，不断地阻挠自己憎恨着零的并不是别人，也恰恰是自己。  
哪怕真的永无法飞离这黑夜，他也不愿毁掉带他前来白昼世界的这场梦。那是朔间凛月一生唯一见到过的光芒，哪怕这光芒无法企及，哪怕终究是一场白夜之梦，他也无法讨厌去做梦。  
“你真是这个世界上最差劲的哥哥。”  
他感到彻底落败一般地紧闭了双眼，任由对方将自己抱起，不知要辗转到哪去。

因为长久未使用，尽管打了通风口，棺材打开的时候仍有一些封闭过久的味道。当年制作好棺椁的信徒相当体贴，在零的原本要求之上将内部的尺寸修改得更大了些，原本只是为了让零休憩得更舒适而已，想不到正好可以使自己和弟弟依偎在里头。  
这次，零算是极尽温柔地偿还了弟弟。他剥开凛月的层层衣衫，直至对方的雪白身躯彻底裸露在漆黑绒布上头，身下的布料将弟弟的身体衬得更为白净，即便在昏暗中也极为光鉴动人。使人回想起万籁俱寂暗夜无星的时刻，穹宇唯一的皓月。  
凛月总是嫌恶自己身上有霉味，恰恰是因为无论何时，凛月自己身上总有着道不明的一股余香。如今在棺木中，自己紧贴着他，更像是将古旧的香水瓶丢进了这箱庭的一隅，沉睡的万千思绪都由逸出的香味跃出，曼舞于空气之中。  
拼命地努力是为了什么？拼命地成为偶像是为了什么？为什么战斗到最终，却连持剑的理由都想不起了呢？  
无论怎样的小心翼翼，自己过大的尺寸塞入对方的股间，仍会让凛月感到无比煎熬，兴许因为在棺木之中做爱使凛月觉得安然一些，他没有压抑叫声，呜咽声显得极其情色。零本没有如以往一般莽撞地顶弄，而在凛月情动的叫声里却慢慢加快了速度，揉弄着凛月光滑的皮肤，饱吮着那张吐息急促的脸。  
这张被自己视为宝物的面容，仿佛嵌入了一双宝石的红眸，自己曾是那样的珍爱，为什么会全然地忘记了？  
零性器整根地抽出和顶入，凛月感到自己的身体迅速地变得疲软，自己腹部的性器也因为对方的猛烈抽插跟着颤动着，似乎是因为插入前的动作做得很足，高潮比以往来得快了不少，穴肉因为逼近高潮而紧缩着，零仍旧猛力地向深处抵进，直到凛月在呜咽声中快感到达顶峰，才缓缓地停下。  
“……垃圾虫。”  
在零亲吻对方的时候，凛月低声地说道。凛月的脸缩在一边的角落里沾着泪痕，他想要和弟弟道歉，可自己对不起凛月的地方实在太多。  
拿不定主意的人，不是悟性不足，便是欲望太大。实现梦想和守护着弟弟，即便是自己也做不到两全。抑且正因为自己敷衍的照顾，才一次又一次地加深了弟弟心里的伤痕，那种想要得到却总是不能完全获得的感触，想必比失去还要更加痛苦。  
“凛月，汝还记得那一晚的事吧。汝在深夜弹奏的琴曲，也是我当时弹的那一首。”  
零将弟弟的额角抵在自己的下颌上，凛月的双目紧闭着，是被说中了也不愿承认的神情。  
“本大爷知道你有多么恨本大爷的抛弃约定，可即便是这样，挽回过去的错误也已经没有意义了……我也必须继续站在这个舞台上，祈祷我能够尽早实现自己的梦想。让人类可以了解自己祖先的姿态，并期盼着成为友邻，相爱相生那一天的到来。  
不然，‘我’就没有任何可以补偿汝的东西了。”  
怀里的人终于发出了一声轻不可闻的嗤笑，可那暧昧的表情却看不出是悲哀还是怨怼，凛月紧闭的双眼缩成一条窄缝，仿佛黑夜落来前最后一撇斜阳。  
“是吗……结果到最后，你也是个最差劲的混蛋。”  
借由零的话语，他突然意识到梦中景致并不是无端生出的。那个孱弱垂死的夜晚，因为高烧，他无法看清月下弹奏的零的模样，只觉得那身影已经置身于虚构的梦与幻之间。无垠的黑夜与浑噩的房间浑然一体，其间的身影便有如这幽冥中的光芒，甚至于划开了污浊漆黑的永夜，将黑夜化为白夜。  
那果然只是梦而已。


	10. Chapter 10

英智踏入红茶部部室时，凛月如往常一般躺倒在地上，只不过专心地盯着手指，似乎指尖有什么宝物似的。  
“抱歉，迟了几分钟才到。今天想要喝什么样的茶呢，凛月君？”  
“听你的语气，革命已经开始了吧。”  
“你还是老样子，聪明得像只不得不防备的猫呢，‘前军师’。不过，既然凛月君最后选择了站在‘他’那一边，那我可不会手软了哦。”  
天祥院蹲下身，黄昏地金光覆在了他身上，仿佛是为未来的皇帝披上罗纱。他看向凛月的脸，饶有兴致地想从凛月貌似对任何事都不在乎的脸上，找到一点格外独特的情绪。  
“这样真的好吗，凛月君？”  
凛月仍旧没有把视线转向新生的皇帝。他想一小时前，零方才离开日本的事，英智也相当清楚——这是零最后身为学生会长的时光。如今，会长已经是凛月的眼前之人了。  
而那位前会长最后既没有任何留恋之物，也没有任何不得不做的事，他仅仅只是让自己躺在他的怀里，像照顾自家小猫一般，帮弟弟认真地剪了指甲。  
在那个和零有太多乱七八糟纠葛的办公室，唯独这一次凛月竟有了一些温暖的感觉。对方小心翼翼地将自己的手指捧在他手心，温柔地一个个修剪好，像捏着小猫的肉垫一般仔细地呵护着。  
在下午的落日将至，白日将尽的时刻，会回想起青春里所有快乐的事，能使凛月舒适地沉沉睡去。当自己醒来时，只剩下指尖残留的那份温暖。形如那些稍纵即逝的梦之碎片，苏醒时即便试图捉住它们，也已无法将梦补圆。  
人只有通过黑暗之路才能到达黎明，而可悲的吸血鬼，就在行走中幻灭也不错。这思想如同冻结一般的寒冷，可自己却无声地笑了，犹如为了留住最后愿景而燃尽全部火柴的小女孩般满足的笑容。

梦境无疾而终，他希望这是最后一次，等待零带他前去他梦想的彼方——如果那梦想真的存在终焉的话。  
-End.


End file.
